Don't do it Rocky!
by baamkawfi
Summary: It's been 5 years since Rocky fought tommy gunn.They have no money(again)and he needs to get back in the ring. r/r please
1. You Gotta Let Me Adrian!

Dont Do it Rocky! By Alex O'Brien  
  
"Come on Adrian! You know that sendin the kid to boardin school ate up all the money we earned! We dont get no money from Micks old Boxing gym.Come on Adrian You Know I gotta fight!" "But Rocky we've been through this, after your fight with the russian 5 years ago you got brain damage remember? Then you HAD to fight that Tommy Gunn. Rocky, this could be More Serious then you think!" "Adrian it's been 5 years, I'm Sure that the whole medical world out that has made some kind of treatment. I'd really like to do this and we need the money Adrian" Then of course as he always does paulie steps in. "You know Adrian he's right." "Adrian, I was there. Me and Apollo, we were watchin' our old fights against each other. He asked me to stand by him that one last time, and I did. So now I'm askin you. Adrian, Please stand by my side this one last time."  
  
Press Conferess in Philladelphia  
"Mr. Balboa your stepping out of retirement after 5 years, what do you have to say about that?" "Well uh, I think it's great." "Your going to be fighting the Heavyweight Champion of the world Tommy Gunn.What do you have to say about that?" "Oh uh...I dont know, I hope I win." "Mr. Balboa Where will this fight be held and on what date?" "I was told in Philladelphia on July 25." "How much money will you be making off this fight?" "$500,000" "If you win the belt back will you continue your boxing career?" "Hey come on, why dont you ask Tommy some questions, he looks lonely over there." Right then the whole crowd erupts with laughter which angers Tommy Gunn. "Listen Balboa all I have to say about it is that your going down! You hear me Balboa! YOUR GOING DOWN!I'm outta here."  
  
Rocky's House in Philladelphia  
"Thank you Adrian for doin this for me.I love you." "Well I only did this because you can get treatment for your condition." "Well Thanks Anyways.Hey I'm gonna give Tony a Call and then I'm Gonna go for a run ok?" "Ya sure i'll see you later, I have to go and get some grocieries." "Ok I Love you" Rocky goes into the next room where pauly is watching television." Hey paulie could ya turn that down I'm gonna call Tony." "Ya sure thing Rock." Rocky slowly dials the number. "Hey Tony!Whats new? Oh ya you heard about me fightin' Tommy again.Ya i heard that to!haha!Ya, hey i was wonderin if you'd kinda train me again this time, would ya? you would, thats great!Oh your headin to the gym? well I was about to take a run, but why dont i get changed and take a run down to the gym and we can start today?ok ya I'll see ya at the gym then.Bu bye.  
  
Mick's Old Gym "Hey Tony!" "Hey Rock how's it goin?I'm not tryin to rush things but if you want to beat that bum Tommy we should probably start your training.Are you Ready?" "ya, ready as i'll ever be." 


	2. Round 1

Don't Do It Rocky! Ch.2 By Alex O'Brien  
  
Rocky's Locker Room (before the fight)  
"Come on Rocko its almost time." "Ya sure thing Tony I'll Be there in a few minutes." Rocky sat on the stool that was in front of the sink alone by himself praying to god as he does before all of his fights.He knew he would probably get whomped pretty badly but he knew he could win. Besides he didnt need to worry, he has been beaten to a pulp before and he has fought Tommy Gunn before and right as he thought of that a burst of confidence flew through him. "Hey Champ it's time to go" Tony was calling him and it was time to go in the ring.  
  
Tommy locker room (before the fight)  
"Tommy you can do this! That idiot knocked you down and embarresed you in front of the whole crowd in front of that diner and now he needs to fight you again so what do you say you knock this idiot out and do everybody a favor, huh?" "Ya HE'S GOIN DOWN!"  
  
The Fight  
"And here comes Rocky Balboa! Wow he looks as in shape as when he fought Ivan Drago in Russia 6 Years ago. I was there! I can tell you folks that this will be a night to rememberit will be a great fight! And Balboa steps into the ring putting his hands in the air to acknoladge the crowd. The Crowd is going wild! They really love it that Rocky is back.There is Tommy Gunn and boy does he looked determined.You know, this is really ironic, but he remindes me of a young Rocky Balboa." "We are here in Philadelphia Today for a great math tonight! In the Blue corner The challenger weighing in at 210 pounds The 'Italian Stallion' and the former HeavyWeight Champion of the world Rocky Balboa!" The crowd erupts with clapping and cheering. "In the red corner The undeafeated Reighning HeavyWeight Champion of the world Tommy 'The Machine' Gunn!" The crowd boo's loudly. "And now for the rules your referee Lou Philipo! "Alright now boys watch you Rabit punches and kidney punches and I want to see a good clean fight now shake hands" "Come on Balboa get your hands up there! your goin down!" "I doubt that." Rocky walks to his corner near Tony and paulie. "Alright Rock remember the training?" "yes." "well to beat this chump your gonna need to use all of it got it?" "ya tony" "alright good man."  
  
Round 1  
The bell for round 1 was about to ring and Rocky was praying in his corner like he usually does and he saw something he never thought he would see.He saw Ivan Drago in the crowd and he could hear him chanting "Rocky". Then he could feel even more hope flew through him because his old enemy was in the crowd cheering for him.DING DING! the bell rung and Tommy Gunn flew out of his corner and flew some jabs at Rocky.$ to be exact and Rocky dodged them all and gave Tommy a jab and the a big left hook.It hurt him but not enough.Tommy came back with a right uppercut.Rocky felt it but it did not discourege him and he saw Tommys fist coming to hit him in the body so he moved to the left and hit Tommy with another left hook.Rocky jabbed with a right a left another left and a right and the a left uppercut and Tommy Gunn Fell to the ground and when he stood up... "Oh my god the champions cut! Balboa cut the champion!wow Balboa looks like he's in the peek of his career tonight...except he's old." "Your done Balboa!" Tommy ran up and Tried to hit Rocky with a Right and Then a left Jab but Rocky dodged them both and came back with a left jab and a right hook.DING DING! Just then in anger because Rocky had cut him Tommy ran up and Taclked him. "My god this is a war! Tommy Gunn has just Tackled Rocky Balboa!" Rocky punched tommy and then they were pried apart."Wow folks i'm guessing this one will go 15 rounds!" 


	3. Round 2: The war

Don't Do it Rocky Ch.3 Alex O'Brien  
  
Rocky's Corner  
"Rock, don't let him get to ya. He's mad, he knows you can beat him just like you beat him the last time!" "ya ya." Tony puts Rocky mouthguard back in his mouth. "Now go and rip through him!Run 'em over like the..Roadkill he is!Or at least will be when your done with him, right Rock?" "Ya right" "Alright go out there and show him what you got!" Rocky heard the bell for Round 2 ring and Smacked his gloves together and headed for the middle of the ring.  
  
As Rocky went to the ring he saw Tommy and it looked as though he had jumped in hit Rocky smack in the jaw with a right hook.This hurt Rocky but he did not fall.Tommy was mad. If you saw him you could tell just by the look on his face, but he was chopping up rocky like the is no tommorow, he was using every ounce of strength he had.He threw a left jab and a 3 rights to the body and then another right hook and Rocky fell backwards.Adrian was in the crowd standing to see what happened in fear of Rocky getting hurt.But then Rocky got right back up and seemed ok. Tommy Tried to knock him down again with a right and then a left hook but Rocky dodged them both and then gave tommy a left jab to the face and then Tommy Came back with 2 right jabs a left hook and then a right uppercut. Rocky was cut."Tommy has just cut Rocky Balboa!Maybe Some people were right and maybe Rocky's time has passed and he is just to old to box now."At that moment Rocky for a split second thought about giving up and calling the fight but then he Saw Ivan Drago Just staring at him from the crowd.He wasnt sure but Rocky thought he had seen a small nod come from Ivan's head, and Rocky remembered how good he had fought against Ivan Drago and knew he could do better.  
  
Rocky could feel the anger of all the things that had happened with Tommy Gunn around 5 or 6 years before.Rocky was furious and decided he would give it all he had.He ran up to Tommy and Jab his face 6 times with all the strength he had and then Gave him a good left hook right in the eye, Then a right hook in the jaw.Rocky saw the blood coming out of his mouth.He was doing it!He was beating Tommy Gunn.Again!Rocky noticed That they were a short distance away from the corner so he pushed Tommy into the corner."This is for punching paulie even if it was 5 years ago!"The with as much strenghth as he could get Rocky punched Tommys Ribs at least 10 times and then the bell rang for the end of the sencond round but Rocky wouldnt stop punching.The Referee had to step in and push them apart.Rocky knew Tommy was hurting bad.But what he didnt know was that he would be to, very soon. 


End file.
